


눈, 눈이 와요 (Snow, Snow is Falling)

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, Winter, it's not even winter at my place but im feeling the winter emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: It's that time of the year again.





	눈, 눈이 와요 (Snow, Snow is Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for kak N for being my first reader!

“So, you’re taking a leave tomorrow?” 

 

Mark doesn’t say anything, only nodding his head as he casts his eyes outside the window to the view of reddening Seoul sky as the time approaches six in the evening. Johnny looks at his friend with worried eyes, but understanding after he takes a peek at the calendar. “Did they say it will snow tomorrow?” 

 

“Yes,” Mark takes a deep breath, smiling. “I need to meet him.” 

 

“Go meet him,” Johnny says with a smile, “Pass my hello to him.” 

 

“Will do.” 

 

\---

 

Mark wakes up to his alarm clock telling him that it’s already 7 in the morning, the bright red LED is the only source of light inside the room. Mark lies down there on his bed, starring at the ceiling as his arms reach for the space beside him. The pads of his fingers come across the soft cotton of Donghyuck’s favorite pajamas. He turns to his side, pulling the fabric closer to take a deep breath of the smell. It amazingly still smells like Donghyuck. 

 

Feeling that he has woke up completely, Mark drags himself out of the bed to the bathroom. Not forgetting to open the curtain right across their bed to let the streams of sunlight coming into the room. He knows how much Donghyuck loves waking up to the warmth of morning sun, him being the human embodiment of the sun himself. Mark always loves it when Donghyuck waltz around the room and the sun creating a halo surrounding his golden locks. 

 

Half an hour later finds Mark at the breakfast place near their apartment that they both love to visit every Sunday morning, or just everytime Donghyuck is too lazy to cook. Mark will always have his usual sandwhich combo, and Donghyuck will always choose the waffles. With lots lots of maple syrup and also a cup of vanilla ice cream as dessert even though it is still early in the morning. For drinks, they will have the same hot coffee. Long black coffee because as much as Donghyuck is a sweet-tooth, both hate their coffee sweet. 

 

“It’s always nice to spend the morning like this.” Donghyuck once said, legs tangled with Mark’s under the table. His palms wrapped around the mug of his coffee as in to absorb the heat. He will smile when his eyes meet with Mark, and Mark will once again remember the reason why he falls in love with the man sitting across from him. 

 

The TV is showing the weather forecast right now, and Mark listens to it with a beating heart. 

 

_ “It is predicted that the first snow will fall this afternoon, as the temperature..”  _

 

The rest of the forecaster’s words are lost in Mark’s ears, he smiles into his cup. He’s feeling hopeful. 

 

\---

 

The air is chilly when Mark steps out of the breakfast cafe and starts walking to the public library. It is the place where he and Donghyuck first met when they were only university students back then. Even when they are graduated and already working, it is their usual place to hang out and killing the time. There’s something about the tranquality of the calm library and starring into Donghyuck’s concentrated face everytime he finds a book that catches his attention. (It’s always Donghyuck who reads, Mark usually will just get bored at the second page at most.)

 

They have their favorite seat at the back of the library, near the medical bookshelves that are rarely visited. The semi-private place allows them to steal a kisses once or twice, giggling at each other like high schoolers in love. But that’s exactly what they are, in love. 

 

Their place also have comfortable sofas long enough for Mark to rest his head on Donghyuck’s lap and lie down. Donghyuck will get excited everytime he finds a line or a passage that he likes, and will recite it to Mark with low voice but yet big excitement. It’s always fascinating for Mark to see his expressions everytime he recites the part of the book that he likes. Mark will make sure to land a peck on his bow lips everytime it turns down because of a sad chapter. 

 

_ “Do you love the snow, Mark?”  _

 

_ The question surprised Mark a bit, he was too busy starring at Donghyuck’s face to notice that the other had stopped reading & spent quite some time thinking. Mark pondered for a while, does he love snow? He’s not a fan of the cold, but snow always puts him in a holiday mood and that also means putting him in a good mood. He might have just realized it, but he’s always excited when the first snow falls.  _

 

_ “I do.” Mark said, “Especially when I see it with you.”  _

 

_ Donghyuck let out a laugh at the cheesy lines, even though the red on his cheeks telling Mark that he liked it. He brought up the book that he had read for the past couple of hours, Dash & Lily’s Book of Dares by Rachel Cohn. “I’m not fan of the plot so far, but I love this passage.” Donghyuck took a breath before reciting, “I love snow for the reason I love christmas: It brings people together while time stands still. Cozy couples lazily meandered the streets and children trudged sleds and chased snowballs. No one seemed to e in a rush to experience anything other than the glory of the day, with each other, whenever and however it happened.”  _

 

_ There was a dreamy smile on his face when he was done, and Mark was captivated. “Can we promise each other?”  _

 

_ “Promise what?”  _

 

_ “To be together everytime the first snow falls?”  _

 

_ Mark didn’t need another second to answer it with a yes, and they sealed their promise with a kiss.  _

 

\---

 

The bell ringing loudly on top of his head when he opens the door to the flower shop. The owner of the shop, Doyoung, smiles at Mark when he recognizes him. The shop is quite empty, considering it’s a weekday and still two o’clock in the afternoon. People are still at offices or schools, getting their responsibility done. There are fresh batches of flowers not yet to be organized right behind Doyoun’s workstations, Mark recongnizes the purplish-white color of lilac. 

 

The symbol of youthful innocence and confidence. The purple ones symbolizing first love. A fitting description that reminds him of Donghyuck. 

 

“Are you meeting him today?” 

 

“I am,” Mark turns his attention from the wonderful pots of roses back to Doyoung, “Do you have the pink camellias ready?” 

 

Doyoung nods excitedly, before commanding one of his worker to go get the requested flowers from their storage fridge. “As if they know, they just bloom, beautifully, this morning. I knew that must be a sign, so I saved the best picks for you” 

 

Mark sends him a thankful smile, “It is really fated, isn’t it? They also said it will snow this afternoon.” 

 

“You two with your first snow romantic thing,” Doyoung laughs softly, and Mark turns his head in embarassment but he smiles nonetheless. Doyoung is a regular listener for their love story ever since Donghyuck stumbled across the shop and obsessed with the language of flowers for a while. He used to drag Mark to Doyoung’s shop just to stare at flowers and learning to arrange it once or twice when Doyoung is free enough to teach. And later when he has stopped searching for every possible meaning of every flowers in the whole world, they still sometimes drop by the shop to say hello or sit down for a talk everytime they are in the area. 

 

“But Mark, it probably is really fated.” Doyoung says with a soft smile after a while, “Come on, I have your station ready for you.” 

 

_ “Do you know that roses have different meanings according to their colors?”  _

 

_ “Really?”  _

 

_ “Yep,” Donghyuck nodded excitedly, eyes still trained on the bouquet of sunflowers he tried to arrange since one hour ago. Mark has given up with his own bouquet, not one who really good at using his hands. “Red rose means ‘I love you’, pink--” _

 

_ “I love you too.” Mark cut in, turning Donghyuck speechless as pink hues started to creep on his cheeks. He smiled fondly of Mark to let the other know that the feeling is indeed mutual before continuing, “pink rose means ‘I like you’. Orange rose means ‘I am proud of you’. Blue rose means ‘attainable dream’.”  _

 

_ “How about the meaning of the one you’re holding right now? The sunflowers?”  _

 

_ “It means adoration,” Donghyuck beamed, “and dedication.”  _

 

_ Just like what I feel for you, Mark thought. _

 

_ “Do you they have something about missing someone? Longing?”  _

 

_ “Missing someone? Longing? Why? Do you have someone you miss right now? Who is it? Your another lover?”  _

 

_ “Heeey heey heey,” Mark quickly stopped Donghyuck before things get out of hand, jealous Donghyuck is not one he really wants to deal. “I’m just preparing, just in case we’ll be separated later and I want to let you know how I feel.”  _

 

_ “Separated? You think we’ll get separated?”  _

 

_ “Yah, you know that’s now what I meant.”  _

 

_ “Camellias.”  _

 

_ “Uh-- What?”  _

 

_ “Pink Camellia, it means ‘longing for you’” _

 

\---

 

The sun is already low on the west, signalling that the day is coming to and end. The streets are starting to get busy. People coming in and out of the train stations bundled with coats and scarfs. The bus stations are packed with people waiting for their bus to come, can’t wait to get to the safe haven of their home and basked in the warmth of family. Mark escapes the busy streets and go straight to a park on the hill hidden behind apartment buildings and houses. It used to be the place for kids to play during the summer time, with swings and slides and sandboxes. 

 

Donghyuck loves kids. That’s why this is also one of his favorite place to be. And he loves bringing Mark to his favorite place because, well yeah, Mark is his favorite person. (Donghyuck’s words, Mark can assure proudly.)

 

It is also a great place to watch the sun sets, when the kids are starting to go back home and help their mom preparing for dinner. They will sit on the swings side by side, sharing earphones to hear their latest discovery of RnB music. No word is said between them. It always is a comfortable silence, Mark never minds it. In fact, it is something he sometimes expects by the end of the day. It is like putting a halt to his whirling thoughts of work & life in general, and just bask on Donghyuck’s presence alone. 

 

Happiness comes in the most simple way. 

 

Mark doesn’t stop at the swings this time, he passes the park to go straight to another open field not far from that, where he knows Donghyuck is waiting for him. His hands are starting to get sweaty out of nervousness despite the temperature, his grip on the pink camellias bouquette is tightening, but not enough to crush it. 

 

With slow steps, he finally stops in front of a tombstone. 

 

“Hello,” Mark says, his voice comes out groggy and just now he realizes he has been crying. “How are you today, Donghyuck-ah.” 

 

Just in time as he places the bouquet right on top of the tombstone, he can feel the coldness of snow falling on the back of his neck. Mark lets out a chuckle at the coincidence, or maybe not a coincidence at all. It’s fate. “You really love snow that much, don’t you Donghyuck-ah?” 

 

There is no answer. Only the writings on the tombstone starring back at him. 

 

_ Here lies, our beloved family, beloved friend _

 

_ Lee Donghyuck. 2000-2024  _

 

“Hyuck-ah, I made it, didn’t I? We will always be together when the first snow falls.” 

 

The wind blows, and for a while Mark can feel someone wrapping their arms around him and lay their head on his shoulder. The warmth he automatically feels inside his chest is familiar, and he smiles as he fixes his gaze afar. “You also made it, Donghyuck-ah.” 

 

\---

 

EPILOGUE 

 

_ I wish white snow would be outside tomorrow morning _

_ Then I’ll make you a warm cup of tea _

_ Just keep staying by my side _

_ Promise me _

 

Mark pushes the coffee table closer to the floor-to-ceiling window on the wall of their room. He walks to the other side of the room to turn off the light, letting the room be basked with the neon lights and moon from outside. He pours the tea he prepared before to the two cups on the table. Donghyuck always loves warm tea everytime he watches the first snow. 

 

_ Will it snow? _

_ When we are asleep? _

 

The snow is still pouring heavily outside, but despite that, Mark’s inside is warm with the sight. He takes a seat on the floor, one side of his body leaning on the glass window and he wraps his arms around his knees. He imagines Donghyuck sitting in front of him, one side leaning on the glass window and facing him. The other will be wrapped in thick layers of pajamas and sweaters (Mark’s ones, because he always loves being enveloped by Mark’s scent.) 

 

_ Will it snow? _

_ On top of your closed eyes? _

 

Mark doesn’t know how long he’s sitting there. As the snow keeps falling, he feels himself getting drowsy. He tightens the knit blanket around his shoulders, socked feet rubbing on each other to generate extra heat.

 

_ Look closely _

_ It’s so white outside _

_ Snow _

_ It’s snowing _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Snow by Zion T! The italic words on the epilogue is the lyrics of the song. Please go check out the song if you haven't!! (and the MV) (don't forget to prepare tissues)


End file.
